Will Syaoran be able to confess?
by SakuyaSnowflakes
Summary: Syaoran has something to say to Sakura but he still hasn't said it, does he have enough time to say it? Will sakura have enough time to reply if he does?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfic. I hope you like it and please review!**

Sakura stared. "It's not possible!" She whined, trying to keep her tears inside. "You can't go back to Hong Kong! You can't go Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran tried to smile slightly. "Sakura, the Clow cards are all captured and I told that to my mom, so, she wants me to go back,"

Sakura stifled in her sob. "Syaoran-kun, I don't want you to leave! Please don't leave!" She couldn't boldly say anything now as her sparkling sapphire colored tears streamed down her soft pink colored cheeks.

"Don't you know that this is hard for me too?!" Syaoran suddenly exclaimed. He stared into Sakura's tearful eyes. "I don't want to go back to Hong Kong! I really don't!"

"I know," Sakura said softly drawn back by the harshness in Syaoran's voice. He also drew back slightly, startled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he muttered. Sakura smiled slightly. "It's okay," Her green mysteriously baby cute eyes met Syaoran's chocolate brown narrow but soft eyes.

"Sakura, I," Syaoran began slowly and suddenly fell onto his knees.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura ran forward toward Syaoran to help him up. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Her voice was soft and urgent.

They had just finished defeating this beast when Syaoran suddenly brought up the topic that he was going back to Hong Kong.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! Are you okay?" Syaoran looked as if he would fall right onto the ground. He was covered in bruises and scratches.

"Sakura, I wanted to tell you that I," Syaoran stopped abrupt. He suddenly started again, "I," Then he stopped again.

"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I love you," Syaoran stammered out loud. Time seemed to stop for Sakura. She stared aimlessly at Syaoran. Her head was starting to get hazy and foggy. She stared in awe not able to say a thing.

"Syaoran-kun, I …I," Syaoran didn't seem to hear her as he stood up and ran. "Syaoran-kun, I," Sakura cried, but he was already gone.



Tomoyo woke up startled. "A dream?" She asked herself. "A dream of Sakura-chan and Li-kun? Together?" Tomoyo shook her head in disbelief. "Impossible!" She cried.

A sudden groan arose beside her. She and Sakura had slept over at her huge protected mansion. Tomoyo loved it when Sakura could come and sleep over. At least tonight wasn't a school night.

"Sakura-chan, rise and shine! It's morning!" Tomoyo said brightly, as she stretched. The dream started to haunt her as she looked into Sakura's hazy seaweed colored eyes.

"Already?" she moaned. "Sleeping always seems so short for me," Sakura jumped up, put her hair up like she always did, put on her clothes and tossed on a spring hat that matched her hot pink dress. She scuffled around and found her pure white socks and black dress shoes.

Tomoyo decided to wear a sky blue dress and more tan spring hat than Sakura.

"G' morning Sakura, Tomoyo!" Kero yawned as he came out of Tomoyo's lowest drawers. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here,"

Tomoyo smiled. "No problem! You can sleep there any time you want to. It's your space," Her voice was soft and melodic as always. Her Dark gray hair seemed a bit darker than that today.

Tomoyo's dream haunted her once more. She sighed softly. "What a strange dream!" Sakura blinked. "Huh?" She asked. "Sakura-chan, it's nothing," Tomoyo said plainly.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked, panic and urgency echoed in her tone. The same tone in Tomoyo's dream.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, trying to shake the dream out of her head mentally. As soon as she saw the look in Sakura's face, she panicked. "I'm fine Sakura-chan, really," Tomoyo chimed trying to sound as cheerful as she possibly could.

Not convinced Sakura held Tomoyo's gaze for a while and sharply looked away. "If you say so, but if there's anything troubling you," Sakura looked up at Tomoyo once again with forceful but soft eyes, "Please, let me know," Sakura pleaded.

"Okay, I promise I'll tell you," Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura also smiled. "Thank you," She said cheerfully.

"Sakura,"

"Yes?"

"…..never mind,"



A couple hours past and Sakura with Tomoyo holding a video camera in her hand taped Sakura as the two of them walked into the Tomoeda Park leading to the children's playground. There, they met up with Syaoran and Meilin

"Syaoran, Meilin, good morning!" Sakura called running toward them and waving at the same time. Tomoyo followed slowly. "Li-kun," she muttered, the dream coming back to her. She then suddenly realized, this dream was actually become real as she watched Syaoran's cheeks formed a bright pink blush the second he saw Sakura's smile.

"Sakura," He begun but stopped shortly. "Good Morning," His face was grim.

Sakura smiled not noticing Syaoran's face. Tomoyo's dark gray hair flew around her in the breeze.

"We have some bad news, Kinomoto" Meilin said in a deathly tone.

"Is something wrong with one of your family members?" Sakura cried frightened.

"No, nothing like that," Syaoran said blankly. His expression was sad and grim.

Tomoyo stared. Her dream couldn't have anything to do with this, could it?

"The two of us are going back to Hong Kong," Syaoran said, his head low, staring at the dusty ground underneath their feet.

"Hong Kong?" Sakura whispered her voice close to a squeaking sound and startled. "Syaoran, Meilin, you guys are leaving?"

The two of them didn't answer.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered softly like the wind blowing at a tree making a soft whistling sound. Sakura didn't seem to hear, as she looked to her left, staring up at the light blue sky, clouds drifting in random places and the sun shinned bright in the sky.

"Leaving, going far away," She whispered as if no one was with her, no one beside her to hear her, all alone in some strange distant foreign place.

Meilin suddenly remembered something as she glanced from Sakura to Syaoran and back again. She did her best to make them feel better.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again. Come on guys, cheer up!" She said as cheerfully as possible. "We're not leaving any time soon; there are a few more days two at least,"

"Meilin," Syaoran said bluntly with no expression on his face. "We're leaving today in a couple hours,"

Tomoyo shuddered as Meilin tried again. "Well, we can still spend this last moment together before we leave," She suggested softly.

Tomoyo also piped up. "Why don't we get some ice cream? They're on sale near the playground,"

"You two can stay here," Meilin suggested, the two of them looked blankly at Meilin, still in some distant world probably. The two girls walked toward the play ground.

"Do you think the two of them are okay? I mean, I thought you liked Li-kun," Tomoyo asked Meilin when they were out of Sakura and Syaoran's ear shot.

Meilin sobbed a little trying to hide her tears, "I do…but I told him that…" Meilin struggled to say the next couple of words. "I said that, well, I told Syaoran that until he found a girl he liked more than me, the two of us was engaged. But a couple days ago, he told me, that...and also it's been kind of obvious that Syaoran has fallen for Kinomoto-san,"

"Meilin, I'm sorry, so you're actually giving him up to Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, "You looked like you hated her when you first came here to Tomoeda."

"Yeah I know, but that was then, now, I think it's almost too late for him to tell her…" Meilin trailed off unable to say any more.

"I hope he has the courage to say it now, I've seen him try before but always got interrupted."

Meilin muffled a giggle.



"Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any sooner, It was kinda sudden," Syaoran said breaking their silence and forcing Sakura back from her distant world. She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"It's okay," her voice croaked as she spoke like she hadn't spoken for a very long time.

They grew quite again.

After a couple minutes, "Sakura," Syaoran broke the silence.

**The next chapter might take a pretty long time to upload since I've got a lot of stuff to do! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To me, this Fanfic is kinda strange. Maybe I should do something to make it better... Oh well, to me it's still okay. Well, here it goes and sorry you had to wait.**

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. His eyes looked nervous. His face was bright red.

"I wanted to tell you that, well, it's been bugging me for a while and I probably should of said this sooner, so," At that exact moment, Meilin and Tomoyo showed up, breaking Syaoran's talk with Sakura.

Syaoran shot Meilin one of his world records death glare. Meilin drew back startled as she muttered a sorry to Syaoran. She quickly put on her cheerful attitude. "Here you guys, choose which ever you want,"

Tomoyo held out two selections. So did Meilin. Sakura took strawberry and Syaoran took chocolate, leaving a vanilla for both Meilin and Tomoyo.

"Let's eat!" Meilin yipped.

"Yes, let's," Tomoyo chimed in.

Syaoran slightly licked his while Sakura only stared at hers.

Tomoyo and Meilin's smiles dropped.

"Do you guys have to leave?" Sakura asked softly.

"My mother has an assignment for me and Meilin to do, so we have to go back to Hong Kong. Maybe after that, we could come back," Syaoran said slowly thinking hard to know what to say next. Sakura was on the verge of breaking.

"That'd be great if you could," Sakura said, starting to brighten up a bit, "How long will it take?"

"A couple months, years probably, it's a pretty tough assignment," Syaoran admitted. His voice was low and subdued.

Sakura's smile dropped, her lips curved into a frown, sad expression. "Oh," she said softly, "I don't want you to leave Syaoran-kun, I don't want you to go," Her voice was hoarse.

Tomoyo shook her head slightly. The dream was coming back. She had a urge to gasp and pass out, Meilin noticed her trembling. "Tomoyo?" She asked. Tomoyo drew back awkwardly. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, I'm okay, I'm just…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Syaoran muttered as he glanced at his watch. Sakura dropped her ice cream. Syaoran's bangs covered his amber eyes. "Meilin, we'd better go get our stuff," He stuck the ice cream stick into a nearby garbage can.

"But, what about,"

"Save it Meilin," Syaoran shot back at her,

Meilin flinched slightly at Syaoran's hoarse reply. "Goodbye Tomoyo, Kinomoto-san,"

"Safe traveling, goodbye!" Tomoyo cried,

Sakura stared at their backs as they walked up a steep hill. Suddenly, Syaoran stopped walking, he was at least a couple strides in front of her. He turned around to face Sakura. Their eyes met.

"Syaoran-kun,"

**Finally I had time to finish this chapter! I know they're pretty short. I'm not good with ending chapters. Hope you like it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think this story's kinda short but I hope it's okay. Card Captors is not owned by me! But I wish it was. S+S Forever! Here's chapter three! And sorry for making you guys wait!**

Sakura didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other. She hoped it would never end. But she knew it had to. Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura kept staring at him.

"I'll be back. I promise," He held out his pinky and smiled. Sakura grinned. She held out her pinky. "You're promising!" She said, bursting into giggles. Syaoran nodded putting his arm down. He turned to leave.

Sakura waved wildly behind him. "Come back soon! Travel safely! Good bye! May God light your path!" Tears streamed out of her eyes and flew down like a river down her cheeks.

Syaoran turned his head slightly to face her. She looked like an angel waving at him. "Sakura," He began. "I love you," Syaoran grinned at Sakura. Sakura froze. He loves…me? She drew back startled. Suddenly she realized her own feelings. "Syaoran, I…" But he was gone.

Tomoyo looked at the crestfallen Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. He'll know soon enough. You can answer him when he comes back," Tomoyo said trying to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura looked into Tomoyo's eyes. "You knew?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura's eyes full with pain.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. I wanted you to find out yourself."

"I know Tomoyo-chan," Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she felt Tomoyo hold onto her and sooth her. "I'll wait for him, no matter how long,"

Tomoyo smiled.

---------

A couple years past since Syaoran and Meilin left

Tomoyo shot out of bed once she realized she had just received a phone call. It was from Sakura. She quickly picked it up.

""Tomoyo!" She called her voice urgent and panicky. "I can't walk with you to school today. I have to finish my homework. Don't worry about me. I'll get there on time,"

"Okay, Sakura-chan, but it's almost time for school to start. Well less than an hour so hurry up!"

"I know, I'll have it done in a couple of minutes," Through the phone, Tomoyo could hear a distant door bell ring. "Oh, the door bell! Bye Tomoyo-chan, I have to go get the door. Dad's on a business trip and Touya's at an early Soccer game.

"Okay, see you at school,"

Sakura stormed out of her bedroom, rushed down the stairs and opened the door. She heaved for air. A young boy stood there looking amused. He had heard Sakura booming and crashing.

"Hello, this is Kinomoto residence, do you – Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked surprised as she looked into the eyes of the young boy. Those amber eyes. They were the ones that glistened beautifully. Those eyes, the eyes she wanted to see for the past few years! "Syaoran-kun, it's really you!"

Syaoran smiled. "I had to get here as soon as possible to accompany you to school. It's the first day of seventh grade you know?"

"Syaoran," Sakura began, "You know what you said…" She looked down at her hands. Syaoran looked at her with his rare soft amber eyes. "I wanted to tell you that I love you too, Syaoran-kun,"

Syaoran smirked. "I was wondering when you would reply."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and ignored him as she changed the subject. "Now that your assignment is done…" Sakura trailed off

"I'll be able to stay here permanently. I told my mother. Meilin is going to stay in Hong Kong and help her."

"What about your engagement with her?"

"It's off,"

Sakura didn't know what to think. She was happy of course but what about Meilin?

"She said it's okay," Syaoran answered Sakura's unasked thought. "She's really nice you know?"

Sakura brightened up. "Yeah, she is really nice. I hope she's okay, but, now you can stay here!" She giggled "I've missed you so much!" **(This story is so corny.) **

"Same here,"

"Now can you wait for me?"

"What?"

"I have to finish my summer homework,"

"Great…I'll help," Syaoran quickly added seeing Sakura's red face.

"You will?

"Yeah,"

"Thanks, well come in,"

"You're still short. Didn't grow much did you,"

"Hey!"

**Sigh, I'm not sure I really like this story but please tell me what you think and what I should change about it. Please no negative or bad language. This is only my second Fanfic and I'm not really used to it yet… Well, this is the end. I know it's really corny.**


End file.
